Abandoned
by Golden-Heretic
Summary: House/Wilson -- House deals with Wilson leaving. Set after “Wilson’s Heart” One-shot


**Title:** Abandoned  
**Author:** Golden-Heretic  
**Fandom:** House MD  
**Rating:** PG [maybe PG-13]  
**Pairings:** House/Wilson  
**Word Count:** 834  
**Warning:** Self-Pitying/Self-Loathing -- A little dark at the end, mainly just a sad House. [Un-betaed][Set after "Wilson's Heart"][One-shot]  
**Summary:** House deals with Wilson leaving.  
**Disclaimer:** It doesn't really need to be said, but just in case "I don't own House MD" ... The End.

**A/N:** _I came across "The Almost Totally Random Pairing Generator" and figured, why not. I generated Dr. Greg House/Dr. James Wilson - Abandoned._

_This is the first fic I've written that's not an anime/manga one. Also it's been a while since I've written anything, you have been warned, so please don't be to hard on me, I'm trying to get back into writing.

* * *

  
_

House couldn't remember the last time he smiled and actually felt happy. He tried not to show it, but he had never been good at hiding his misery, especially from people who know how to see through his lies.

He found that the days were always easier to get through as long as he stayed away from _that_ office, and as long as he didn't go down _that_ hall. House learned to avoid all the places that could be a reminder --the lunch room, the lounge-- which explained why he was sitting alone in his office, eating a homemade snack.

The day had started off pretty good, or at least House had thought so. He had left his home and went for a morning joy ride, and when he made it to the hospital a little after noon, there were no current cases to work on, his team went out to lunch -- enjoying their leisure time -- and Cuddy hadn't stopped him to bug about clinic duty. Yes -- it had been a very good day so far, at least that was until he glanced over and through the glass door to see the dark, empty office just on the other side of the balcony divider.

That's when everything came crashing down.

Honestly, House had never meant for anything bad to happen. He really hadn't. He hadn't ask Amber to show up at the bar and offer to take him home. He even agreed, Wilson had been right, she shouldn't have even been on that bus. But if she hadn't been there, it would have been Wilson who ended up dying in the end and thinking back House probably wouldn't have been able to live with himself if that had happened.

'_Not like it matters now though, Wilson left. He's still gone.'_ House thought bitterly as his teeth ripped into his homemade baloney and cheese sandwich.

It would have been safe to say that House was completely shocked when Wilson announced his resignation, even if he didn't let it show, but he never truly believed Wilson would actually go through with it.

And even when Wilson had actually left, House had just thought '_He only needs time. He needs to get it out of his system; get her out of his system. He'll leave, and after three weeks realize what a huge mistake he's made and show up begging Cuddy for his job back.'_ House knew Wilson. They had been friends for years, or at least House thought he knew Wilson.

House had stopped thinking '_Any day now'_ just over a week ago. He knew Wilson wasn't coming back. House knew there was nothing he could do to make his best friend believe things would change if he did come back. Wilson was just another name added to a very long list of people who had left House when he needed them.

Letting out a long sigh House pulled a bright orange pill bottle from his jacket pocket and dumped the entire contents out onto his desk, his half eaten sandwich completely forgotten. Staring down at the white pills, House grabbed two before tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling. His leg has been hurting bad in recent days, almost to a point where it was becoming unbearable. Shaking his hand around a bit, causing the pills to bounce wildly in his palm, he looked back to the pill pile on his desk. He quickly popped both pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry then leaned back in his chair.

A couple minutes passed and House didn't move a muscle, that is until a wicked looking smirk spread across his face and he leaned forward taking two more pills into his hand and then two more after that -- quickly popping them all into his mouth and swallowing. He waited a few minutes, as if unsure, and then repeated the steps taking four more pills. Reclining in his chair once again, House turned to look into the same dark, empty room he had peered into earlier.

Wilson was gone for good this time. Closing his eyes, House whispers to himself "When those you love abandon you, what's the point in living?"


End file.
